


Surprise for Pine Tree!

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, Humorous Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill gives Dipper a nice little gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise for Pine Tree!

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt my friend gave me that I found pretty damn funny so I went for it.

Dipper was just shuffling around the kitchen on this rainy summer day. No one else was home at the moment except for him and Bill. He hummed the latest shitty pop song to himself while preparing a mug of tea, pausing to stare out the window when he was done. The raindrops fell to the glass rhythmically and he found himself in a trance… but it was quickly broken by the sound of demonic screaming and chanting upstairs. He spilled hot tea on his hands and cursed loudly. Dumping the mug in the sink he wiped the scalding liquid onto his pants before rushing upstairs.

He burst into his room where the ungodly sounds were coming from. “BILL WHAT THE FU-“ He stopped and stared, seeing the demon sitting calmly in a chair while knitting something. Next to him on the table was Dipper’s laptop… which was currently had a playlist of exorcisms on the screen. Dipper pinched his temples and looked down, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Why are you listening to exorcisms Bill…?” He asked in a hesitant sigh.

“Oh, no reason in particular,” Bill shrugged casually, still knitting contently. He seemed to pay no mind to the fact that the screams were making the human extremely uncomfortable. He just thought it was funny how those people thought they got rid of the demons. Ha! It took a lot more than that to get rid of them.

Dipper went over and closed the window with the disturbing videos on them and crossed his arms, glaring down at Bill. “You shouldn’t play that kind of stuff! It nearly gave me a heart attack!” He complained while Bill chuckled and finished up his knitting project. He stood and put it around Dipper’s neck loosely, grinning down at the teen.

“Made you a scarf, thought you would like it,” He explained himself while Dipper started blushing like a dork. He didn’t know what to say, since he didn’t expect to get a normal gift from Bill ever.

“Wow thanks Bi-“ Dipper froze and noticed some white lettering on the blue scarf. He picked it up to see that it read ‘Bill’s Bitch’ and turned a bright red. “…Fuck you,” He cussed, the insult met with an affectionate kiss.

“You’re welcome Pine Tree,” Bill grinned widely, embracing Dipper gently even though the young man was absolutely furious with him at the moment.


End file.
